With the rapid development in the electronic fields in recent years, the performance of various electronic devices has largely been upgraded to provide higher and higher operating and data processing speeds. With the constantly increased operating speed of the chipsets and the constantly increased number of chips inside the electronic devices, more heat is produced by the electronic devices during their operation.
A user's experience of the electronic device may be governed, in part, based on the user's touch perception of a temperature of the electronic device. For example, if a temperature of the exterior housing of the electronic device (e.g., mobile phone) is too high, then the user may experience discomfort while holding the electronic device in their hand and/or when holding against their face/ear. Furthermore, a user may perceive a warm or hot device as malfunctioning or as not operating correctly.
Accordingly, an electronic device may include a skin temperature limitation that governs how hot the exterior housing of the electronic device is allowed to get during operation. The electronic device may implement one or more thermal mitigation techniques in an attempt to maintain the temperature of the exterior housing to below the skin temperature limit. However, in some conventional electronic devices, the skin temperature limitation may be fixed (i.e., static) based on a contemplated worst case scenario to ensure a satisfactory user comfort level and safety in all situations.